For various reasons, many mobile application providers are unable to send push notifications to mobile applications installed on consumer devices. However, these mobile application providers desire to communicate with consumers that have installed mobile applications of the mobile applications providers on their respective consumer devices. Such mobile application providers that desire to send push notifications to consumers face many challenges. For example, for a mobile application provider to send push notifications to the mobile applications installed on respective consumer devices, the mobile application provider may need to create a new mobile application that allows for push notifications. The consumers will then have to install the new updated mobile application after which the consumers can receive push notifications via the mobile application. Moreover, the mobile application provider will need to set up a push notification system through which the mobile application provider can send push notifications. These challenges can be expensive to undertake and time consuming and as such, are not feasible for many mobile application providers.